My Twisted Romance
by Lexi-DeAnne Clearwater
Summary: She wanted nothing more than to lay low. Keep under the radar of the Volturi. She knew how powerful she was and she knew that if they found out they'd try to make a soldier out of her, but what would she do if she found herself mated to one of them? What would she do when everything she thought she knew about them turned out to be lies? What would she do when she learns he's a king
1. Chapter 1

_AN: The idea for this story just popped into my head the other day and I had to write it so here it is. Enjoy :-)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters I just like to play around with them.**_

* * *

We were standing on a bridge near a waterfall in the forest and I couldn't help thinking of all the trials we went through to get to this happy place we're at now. As I looked into his beautiful blood red eyes I started to think of the way he'd found me...

I'd been trailing this man all night waiting on the perfect moment to strike. He was plump and very short and unattractive, but his blood! Oh the sweet aroma of his blood was intoxicating, the burn in my throat blazed with every breath I took. He had finally separated himself from his "pals" and went into an empty parking garage. Perfect.

Just as I was about to pounce, my prey was dragged away before I could even blink. I growled loudly and followed the thief that stole my food.I found him in an alley finishing the man off. I stared at his back, noticing the way his strong shoulders flexed as he drank deeply. His hair was about shoulder length and a startling shade of blonde. So pale it looked like snow, but with strands of gold barely perceptible to the eye. I thought he was gorgeous and I hadn't even seen his face yet, then I remembered I was supposed to be pissed at him.

I took a deep breath through my nose, to set my thoughts back on track only to be struck by his amazing scent. He smelled like honey suckle and lilacs. My anger started to dissipate slowly and I moaned involuntarily at the smell as my eyes slid shut. I heard a growl and my eyes snapped open again to see the blonde creature crouched low in front of me. His eyes snapped to mine and his face softened a fraction. He stood and I got a good look at what he was wearing, a black shirt, black slacks, and a red tie. He was gorgeous and he had the face of a Greek God.

"Well hello. I'm glad you finally decided to join me." he smirked. My anger came back with a vengeance.

"YOU STOLE MY DINNER YOU ASSHOLE!" I screeched.

He merely chuckled and waved me off. "Come with me love and I'll make sure you're fed properly."

"And what the hell makes you think I'd go anywhere with you when I should be removing your head from your body?" I snarled.

He smirked, though I saw a hint of...something in his eyes. "Try me." he said.

So I pounced. As I landed on his chest, my hands outstretched to grab his head, a sharp pain went through my body straight to my heart. I fell to the ground clutching my chest and whimpering. He kneeled down to stroke my cheek and I snapped my teeth at him and immediately regretted it as another pain shot through my chest.

"Just as I thought," he said smiling softly at me."You couldn't hurt me anymore than I could hurt you." His touch both angered and soothed me, but I had a feeling that the anger was just me being stubborn, so I just glared rather than show my confusion.

He held his hand out to me and I found myself taking it before I had time to think.

"Do you mind if I take you to my home?" he asked.

"Well that depends...will there be something to eat?" I glared pointedly.

"Of course mia stella." he chuckled.

He tried to pull me closer and I yanked my hand away. The look of utter rejection on his face filled me with sadness but I just continued to glare. He fixed his expression into one of pure hatred and glared right back.

"I'm leaving. Do whatever you want." he spat and took off. I ran after him, all the while telling myself that the promise of blood was what made me do it, but knowing in the back of my mind that it was something greater. I could tell he knew I was following him but he never looked back at me. As we broke through the trees a castle came into view. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh shit you're Volturi!" I exclaimed.

He turned around and got in my face, "Is there a problem with that?" he hissed.

I stopped myself from flinching and growled at him, "I've heard of you monsters. All you do is abuse your power trying to make yourselves untouchable. You collect gifted vampires like...like postage stamps! I for one refuse to be a pawn in your schemes." I conjured a ball of fire floating just over the palm of my hand ready to hurl it at him.

His eyes widened but he stayed calm. "There is no need for you to be upset. I swear to you my family is not as cruel as you've been lead to believe. As far as the collecting rumor goes...my brother Aro has a...fascination with gifted vampires. He likes to learn everything about how a power works. Of course he asks them if they would like to join the guard, but it is always their choice." he explained.

"Why should I believe you?" I seethed.

"I am one of the three kings. Caius Volturi. I'd protect you with my life and I'd never, ever let anything happen to you." the sincerity in his eyes disarmed me. The fire disappeared.

"Alright." I told him. He took my hand in his again and I ran with him. We stopped running as soon as we were inside the castle walls and we started walking at human pace. I tried not to notice how my hand was still clutched in his and how nice it felt.

"So do you have a name mia stella?" he asked. A little shiver went up my spine when he spoke Italian. One of those good shivers that kinda make you just want to jump someones bones. That's what happened and I told myself that I didn't like it one bit.

"Yes, it's Amethyst. Just Amethyst, I feel like there was more to it once but I forgot it during my change." I said.

"Well it's lovely to have finally met you Amethyst." he brought my hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. If I could've blushed I would've and then something he said came into my head.

"Wait, finally?" but before he could answer me, we walked into a large room with three thrones in it. There were two other vampires in there sitting down, waiting for us.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hello everyone! I'm so happy to be posting a new chapter. I've read your comments and your encouragement really helps. i hope you continue to love my story. So without further preamble here is chapter 2..._

* * *

"Caius! So glad to see you've made it home in one piece." The one in the middle throne said as he walked toward us. I took a couple steps back. He was overly enthusiastic and it didn't seem like he really cared about someone's personal space as he hugged Caius, who obviously didn't like being touched.

"Brother you seem to think me incapable of taking care of myself during a hunt." Caius seethed. "I've told you once before Aro not to underestimate me." Though it wasn't that obvious I could sense some kind of beef between the two.

"Yes Caius I know, I was just poking fun at you. You would think that after finding your mate whatever crawled up your arse and died would've fallen out. But alas you are still a stick in the mud." Mate. It was the only word in that sentence that I could focus on and the mere thought of Caius having a mate saddened me, but he wasn't allowed to know that so my face remained hard. Although a small growl did escape my lips. Then there were three pairs of eyes on me. I took a few steps back and locked eyes with the silent one on the throne.

He looked to be the eldest of the three men, with his papery complexion and burgundy eyes. He had dark hair like Aro's only shorter and more wavy and he looked like he held great sadness in his eyes. The corners of his mouth turned up slowly as he smiled at me, I smiled back at him and then heard a growl to my left. My head whipped around to see Caius glaring at the Vampire on the throne.

"Relax Caius … I have no ill intentions toward your young mate I only wish to welcome her to the family." okay this guy had to be century's old, or at least that's what his voice suggested. Wait, mate? Did he mean me?

"I'm sorry Sir I think you've got it wrong. I'm not his mate I hate him." I said, even though it pained me to do so.

"Call me Marcus and if you don't mind would you explain to me why you feel this way." he asked.

"Well Marcus, pardon my language, in case you haven't noticed he is a complete asshole. He not only stole my dinner tonight, but also promised that I would be able to feed if I came here with him. Now we are here and I still have yet to find any sustenance to sooth the burn in my throat. So that makes him an asshole and a liar and I don't take too kindly to liars. I absolutely hate being lied to. So if he is my mate I would like for whoever decides these things to give me a new one because he didn't do very well as far as first impressions go. I don't like him and I am pretty sure that he loathes me." I told him. I didn't even glance at Caius during my little speech.

"You must be in terrible pain my dear, surely your words have affected you somehow." Marcus said.

"Not at all." Oh Amethyst what a liar you are, you little hypocrite.

"Then why are you clutching at your heart so tightly?" he said. I looked down and saw that my right hand was clutching my chest over my heart like it was trying to hold me together. My eyes flashed over to Caius and he looked the way I felt. "I suggest you two go somewhere private and talk things out, maybe decide what you both want out of this … relationship, but first lets get you fed. Heidi should be showing up any moment now." Marcus said and just then a beautiful woman with auburn hair and violet eyes burst through the doors with a large group of humans following behind her.

"... and this is the throne room." she said. As soon as everyone was inside the doors slammed shut.

"Go ahead dear … take your pick." Aro said. The humans were nervous now. My eyes roamed the small crowd until they landed on the one that would make the perfect meal. She was pretty, and just a little plump, and she smelled like fresh baked pie and ice cream. I walked right up to her and placed a gentle hand on her face.

"Hi sweetheart, why don't you come with me." I said and she immediately fell into a trance-like state and followed me a little ways away from everyone else. I kissed both of her cheeks and then placed a small kiss to her neck right on her pulse point. "Don't worry," I chuckled. "it will only hurt a lot." and then my teeth ripped into her throat and I took everything I needed from her and I was right, her blood did taste amazing. She started to scream and tried to fight me which only made everything worse for her, but soon enough she'd run out of energy and take her final breath as I drank her dry. Once I was finished with her I threw her body to the ground and went for my next victim. Every vampire around me was feeding and the room just looked like a total disaster. After feeding time had come and gone and everyone was fully satiated Caius came to me.

"Amethyst would come and speak with me for a moment please?" he asked. I only nodded and followed him out of the throne room. We ran through the castle until we came to a set of double doors with CV on it. He opened one and held it open for me as I walked in. He shut the door behind himself and I took a seat atop his desk. "Alright now Amethyst listen close and listen hard because now that you're here this is how things are going to go. First, you will stop this stubbornness and submit to my will. You will do as I say and you will not challenge me on the matter. Second, you will not leave the castle. You will stay here under the protection of the guard at all times. And finally, it is in your best interests to fear me, don't cross me because even you can't escape my wrath, understood?" he said.

"Oh yes Caius I understand completely, now let me tell you what's really going to happen. First, if you needed a submissive mate then the fates wouldn't have put us together. You need someone to challenge you and that is exactly what I am going to do. I refuse to follow you around like an obedient little puppy and if you think you can just lock me up in one of these towers then you are truly mistaken. I will come and go as I please and if you're a good boy I might provide you with the knowledge of where I might be going and when I will be back. And finally my dear, sweet Caius, I do not fear you and you cannot make me fear you. In fact as weird as this is and as horrible as you are I actually love you already and I know that you love me too. So the faster you accept that the better this will turn out. We are more alike than you think Caius and if you do not learn to accept what is then you will be one very unhappy vampire for the rest of eternity, understand?" I said. He just stood there glaring at me so I glared right back. I refused to back down. Another minute of glaring goes by and suddenly his lips are crashing into mine.

"You are such a stubborn bitch." he growled.

"And you are a narcissistic asshole." I laughed. He pushed everything off the desk and then shoved me onto my back. I heard the sound of clothes tearing as he climbed over me but I couldn't tell if they were mine or his. I felt him tear my underwear off and then he plunged two fingers inside of me as he kissed down my neck and I cried out. Then the door slammed open and Caius snarled at whoever had come in though he didn't stop pumping his fingers in and out of my dripping core. Both of our heads snapped around at the same time to see a woman with long blonde hair and pitch black eyes growling at me.

"Shit." Caius swore under his breath.

"Caius who is that?" I asked.

"My wife." he spat.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE WITH MY HUSBAND!" she screeched. I kicked Caius off of me and he smashed into the wall.

"Athenodora what are you doing in here?" he yelled at her.

"I was only seeking out the company of my husband but what am I greeted with when I get here? You, fingers deep in some whore, but it's okay everything will be fine after I kill her." she said.

"Ha you can't kill me." I chuckled.

"Oh yes I can you little bitch you had your filthy hands all over my husband." she looked completely calm but her emotions were all over the place.

"It would be wise for you to stop referring to _my _mate as _your _husband." I told her.

"He is not your mate you slut." she screeched and lunged at me. Big mistake. All I had to do was think it and I set the bitch on fire where she stood. She was ash immediately.

"Mmm that felt wonderful, it's been a while since I've done that. I do so hope you were not sad to see her go dear Caius." I said.

"No not at all. Now how about we finish up what we started." he said as he moved to grab my hips. I kicked him in the chest.

"Do not touch me Caius. You lied to me and you know I hate liars." I seethed.

"I didn't lie to you." he snarled at me.

"You withheld information which is the same thing in my eyes. You will not be touching me anymore until I say so." I started walking towards the door. "Oh and Caius, if you ever lie to me again I'll rip your dick off." and I left.

"Amethyst! Amethyst don't you walk away from me!" I heard Caius yell, and then I was slammed against the wall.

* * *

_AN:_

_So, did you love it? hate it? Please review and let me know._


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Another Chapter! I got started on it as soon as I posted the last chapter and I am very happy that I finished it tonight. Enjoy! _

* * *

"Don't you ever walk away from me again Amethyst. You will wait until you're dismissed." Caius hissed in my face. He had his forearm pressed against my throat holding me in place.

"I may belong to you now Caius but I am still my own woman and I will do as I please." I spat.

"You will do as I say." his eyes blazed with anger.

"I will not. We already went over this Caius." I said and he pressed his arm against my throat a little harder, making it just a little difficult to breathe. He took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled slowly.

"Are you aroused by this Amethyst?" he asked.

"I sure am." I said coyly. He lifted me up and wrapped my legs around him, rubbing his erection against my heated core all the while pressing me harder into the wall.

"You know I can't help you if you withhold sex my dear." he said as he dragged his nose along my neck.

"I can take care of myself." his eyes blazed at that.

"Now you listen to me Amethyst, your body belongs to me. I might not have put my dick in you yet but that tight little pussy is mine and nothing but me is to enter it. You're not allowed to fuck yourself got it?" he seethed.

"As hot as this is Caius I'm still gonna need you to let go of me." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you hurt me Caius!" I finally let the hurt show through my eyes. "I don't mess with married men and you didn't tell me. That should have been the first thing you told me and we could've dealt with it and all of this could've been avoided. And yes I know I killed her but the fact remains that you didn't tell me and now I feel kind of dirty so get off me." I snarled and he let me go. I immediately took off running, not sure of where I was going. I eventually decided to stay on castle grounds due to the terrible ache in my chest that got stronger the farther I was away from him. When I finally stopped I found myself in a garden on the other side of the castle and I was alone.

I walked around for a while and then took a seat next to a fountain. I sat there alone for a long while. It was an entirely new day by the time someone found me there. The only problem with that is that it wasn't who I was expecting, in fact it was the last person I wanted to see.

"Amethyst! What a pleasant surprise." Aro said in that overly cheery voice of his. It sounded so fake, like he was hiding something. I didn't care for him much when I'd first met him, but now that I'm alone with him I really don't like him.

"What do you want Aro?" I asked.

"Oh I only wanted to check on you dear for I heard a little of you and Caius's argument. It is to my knowledge that you killed Athenodora correct?" he asked.

"Of course I did. What's it to you?" I said.

"Oh nothing at all Amethyst." he said as he patted my hand. I felt something poking at my mind and when I realized what it was I jerked away from him.

"Why are you trying to read my mind Aro?" I seethed.

"Because I'd like to know what happened but I couldn't seem to get through …" he said.

"Of course you can't I'm a shield, I always keep my mind blocked." I told him.

"Oh how lovely, well now that we know the problem you can let down your shield and allow me to read you." he said it as the he had a right to my thoughts.

"No." I said.

"I'm sorry what was that?" he asked.

"I said no Aro my thoughts are my own." I told him and his eyes went black with anger. He grabbed my wrist and tightened his grip til it hurt.

"You will reveal your thoughts to me Amethyst." he growled.

"I will not." I snapped and then I blew at him. A large gust of wind came from my mouth and threw him off me. "And if you try something as stupid as that again I will kill you Aro." I hissed and then I started running. I needed to find Caius so that I could shield him as well. I didn't want Aro to be privy to anything that either of us thought. "Caius." I said expecting him to answer but he didn't. So I went back to the hallway we'd been in yesterday and followed his scent from there. It led to another hallway deep within the castle. I could tell that no one had been down here in ages so I wondered why Caius of all people would be down here. That's when I caught another scent … Marcus? I continued to follow it quietly. Then I heard them so I stopped where I was and listened.

"You shouldn't hide this from her for too long Caius I know she'll jump on board as soon as you explain." Marcus said.

"She hasn't even been here a whole day, what reason does she have to join us?" I heard Caius ask.

"She is your mate, that's all the reason she will need. You've already gotten yourself into trouble once for withholding information you risk losing her trust if it happens again." Marcus warned.

"You are right brother I'll tell her today as soon as I find her." Caius told him and then I heard him start running in my direction. I quickly hid my scent and ran ahead of him. I ran back to the garden and then allowed my scent to reappear so that he could track me from there. After that I ran into the first room I found, which turned out to be a library. I took a seat in one of the chairs and waited for him to find me.

One minute later …

"Amethyst?" I heard.

"I'm here Caius." I said. He was standing right in front of me then.

"Amethyst, I need to talk to you." he said.

* * *

_AN: Well there it is, I hope you liked it! Please review and goodnight. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hello my lovelies! I'm back again with another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy..._

* * *

"Alright Caius. Let's talk." I said. He looked around the room nervously and then grabbed my hand to pull me out of the chair.

"Not here. Follow me." he said. I nodded and we took off, with me following behind him since I had no idea where he was going. We ran until we reached a set of stairs in the west wing of the castle. "These lead to my – our – chambers. The entire top floor is ours. There is a bedroom, a bathroom, my office, a library and one extra room for whatever you'd like to make it." he said. Immediately I tried to see if I could smell the stale sent of his bitch wife but when I found no trace of her I smiled, though I still had to ask.

"Did you share these bed chambers with your wife?"

"No. No one but me, and now you, is ever allowed up here. She stayed elsewhere." he said. Again I nodded and we continued up the stairs until we reached the very top. It looked to be the only part of the castle, besides the hallway I heard him and Marcus in, that looks somewhat like it used to look. It seemed old, in a beautiful type of way. I loved it.

"This is beautiful Caius." I said.

"I'm glad you think so. And feel free to do any decorating you think needs to be done. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not really into that type of thing. Although I do ask that you refrain from adding anything too feminine." he told me. He then opened a door to his left and motioned for me to walk in. A large bed with crimson, silk sheets sat in the center of the room there were two doors on the right and a sitting room and balcony on the left. I went over and took a seat on a black couch and he followed suit.

"The room is soundproof so no one will hear us talking in here." he said.

"Alright then, what is it you need to talk to me about Caius?" I asked him.

"Darling, Marcus and I," he leaned in closer. "are planning to overthrow Aro." What?

"Are you serious Caius?" I asked.

"As the plague and I need you on my side. I can't have you fighting against me on this or everything will go wrong." he said.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be on your side? Especially if you losing can result in your death. You're my mate Caius I'm always on your side. The only exception to that is when you're not on mine." I told him.

"I know and I am truly sorry about last night I should've told you about Athenodora." he said.

"Damn straight, now tell me more about your plans for Aro."

"Well as things are now he has artificial loyalty from most of the guard and that comes from Chelsea. So we need to take her out first and then the bonds between Aro and the guard will be broken. She has a mate called Afton so we have to get rid of him as well or he will seek vengeance on us. Now Aro has a Shield called Renata it's purely physical but if we can get inside her head we can take her down as well."

"The shield won't be a problem. I'm a shield also and I can get past her." I told him.

"You're a shield but I thought you had some type of power to control fire?"he asked.

"I control all four elements and I am also a shield but it's only mental, and I can also feel the emotions of others I can't manipulate them though which is pretty lame." I explained.

"Well well I've got myself a very talented mate indeed." he said.

"I won't be used Caius I've already told you this." I reminded him.

"Yes I know Amethyst I didn't mean anything by it." he said. "Now I think the only problems we'll have are Jane, Demetri, Corin, Sulpicia, and Afton. They are all loyal to Aro by choice not manipulation and they will fight for him. Four of them have powers but only two of them are significant in combat. Jane can make you feel unspeakable pain with her mind, purely mental so you shouldn't have a problem. Then there's Afton, he can make himself invisible so I'd watch out. In fact he's going to have to go before Chelsea does and it would probably be best if me or Marcus did it." he said.

"Okay so why is it you want Aro dead all of a sudden?" I asked.

"It's not all of a sudden, Aro is out of hand. He has let his power go to his head and he thinks he's untouchable. He killed Marcus's mate, his own sister Didyme, because he thought she would ruin what was built here by taking Marcus away. He is selfish and uses his power as a weapon and not as a way to seek justice the way he is supposed to. That is why Aro must die." he explained it with so much passion, Aro's existence had become a real injustice and Caius was ready to fix it.

"When do plan to strike?" I queried.

"In about a month." he said.

"Well you might have to move that date up."

"Why? What happened?" now he was frantic.

"Aro doesn't strike me as a very forgiving man. And now that I've heard what you said about him killing Marcus's mate, I think he might try and kill me too."

* * *

_AN: and that's it! If you liked it let me know. If it sucked you can tell me that too. So don't be shy, go ahead and review._

_Also I just wanted to let you all know that I won't be posting any new chapters for a little while so that I can work on my other stories but I promise I won't keep you waiting long. Goodnight ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Okay so posting for this story again didn't take as long as I thought it would. I've already updated my first fanfic, __For The Rest of My Existence__, but I am seriously struggling with the next chapter of __Mine__. So if you haven't read it I'd really appreciate if you did and if you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know. But anyways enjoy:)_

**_Warning: Short, slightly raunchy lemon ahead..._**

* * *

"WHAT?" Caius snarled. "Tell me what happened."

"I had been trying to find you earlier to tell you but I found you talking to Marcus in some old hallway so I already knew you were needing to tell me something. When I left you in the hallway last night I ran to a garden, which I'm sure you already know, I was alone there for most of the time but before I left Aro came to see me. He was using that false friendly voice so I knew something was up. Then he touched my hand and I could feel him poking at my mind, I didn't know about his power so I was a little shocked and a lot angry. When he asked why he couldn't read me I told him it was because I am a shield and he wouldn't be able to get through. Then he told me to let down my shield so he could get a proper read on me and I said no so he grabbed me by the wrist and squeezed until I heard a snap and he tried to force me to tell him so I used my power on him. But don't worry it was just a little wind, but if he thinks that I'm trying to do something to ruin his perfect life then he will come after me just like he did Didyme." I told him. Caius just sat there for a moment staring at me. But then …

"SHIT! Shit shit shit shit!" he shot up out of his seat and started pacing, and growling, and muttering things that even I couldn't understand. "He will not touch you! You are to be at my side at all times until I say! I don't care whether you want that or not, that's what's going to happen do you understand me!?" he shouted.

"Yes Caius, I understand." I said though he still would not calm down. I went to stand in front of him and reached up to stroke his cheek "Caius my love, calm down please it'll be alright." he pulled my face to his roughly and kissed me hard. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and demanded dominance and I let him have it, because it was what he needed.

"I can't lose you Amethyst, I won't, not when I've only just found you." he said.

"You won't. I'll always be here Caius." I said. His lips smashed back into mine and he lifted me off the floor, wrapping my legs around him as he carried me to the bed.

"You _will _let me have you right now Amethyst I don't care about what you said last night and I _will_ take what I want." he growled at me.

"Take all you need lover, I belong to you." I told him. He ripped all of my clothes off at once and I ripped his off in return. Then, without warning, he shoved his incredibly large length into me and I screamed. Loudly and I'm pretty sure it could be heard despite the soundproof walls. He was thrusting into me so hard that if I was human he would've broken my hips. I heard a loud snap and a crash but I was to far gone to try and see what it was. I couldn't stop moaning even for a second.

"You like that don't you?" he growled, but I couldn't answer. When I didn't say anything he pulled out flipped me over and pounded into me from behind. He then slapped me hard on my ass. "I asked you a question."

"FUCK! Yes Caius I love it." I shouted.

"Damn right you love it cause your a dirty little slut aren't you?" he snarled.

"YES! YES! YES!" I screamed as I finally reach my climax. "CAIUS!"

He roared as he climaxed and filled me with his seed. He then pulled me back against his chest and bit into my neck pumping his venom into me and prolonging my orgasm. When I finally came down from my high Caius started to lick his mark and heal it for me. My breathing was heavy and so was his. He pulled out of me and collapsed on the bed and I fell right on top of him.

"Wow." I said.

"I know." he smiled and I laughed. "Amethyst …"

"Yes Caius?"

"I love you." he said. I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you too." I then leaned down and kissed him. "So, you ready for another round?"

"Well I suppose …" he said and I felt him harden against my backside. I smirked as I slid back and lined him up with my entrance, moaning as he filled me up.

_**7 hours later … **_

"Amethyst my dear you are … insatiable." he chuckled.

"Only because you make me this way Caius. You should be proud of yourself darling." I told him.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because you can make me feel this way all the time." I said and then licked the mark I'd given him a few hours ago. I then got out of the bed and started to walk toward the bathroom and then a thought hit me. "Shit Caius! You ripped my clothes up that was all I had with me now what will I wear?"

"Hmm I think you and Heidi might be the same size, if you don't mind borrowing clothes until we can get you some." Caius suggested.

"I guess it'll have to do." I sighed. He quickly got dressed and left only to return five minutes later with a purple wrap dress and a pair of black, peep-toe heels. I quickly showered and got dressed so that we could go talk to Marcus.

"We'll have to buy you some of these dresses dear, you look absolutely ravishing in it." Caius said.

"Sure sweetheart whatever you like." I laughed. We took off down the stairs, straight Marcus's floor.

"Marcus?" I called and he soon appeared in front of Caius and I.

"Hello Amethyst, Caius. I am sure you both have discussed things." he said.

"Yes Marcus we have, and now we have some things to discuss with you." Caius said. Marcus nodded and led us to his office. After shutting the door we each took a seat and Marcus nodded at us to begin. "After I told Amethyst of our plans she told me that Aro confronted her in the garden demanding for her to allow him access to her mind and when she refused he got physical and tried to force her–" he cut off, his growls becoming to hard to contain.

"Anyway Marcus I used a bit of my power on him and told him that if he ever did something like that again I'd kill him." I explained.

"WHAT!" now Caius's growling was turned on me full force. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT!"

"I know Caius I'm sorry, I just didn't know how, especially after you told me your plan and that Aro killed Marcus's mate. I just got a little scared." I explained.

"You are such fucking hypocrite! That's a piece of vital information Amethyst!" he shouted. I saw Marcus exit the room quietly to give us some privacy.

"Do not yell at me Caius! At least I told you, I didn't just let it creep up on you the way you allowed the subject of your wife to creep up and surprise me!"

"Oh not this again." he said.

"Fuck you Caius!" I screamed.

"I thought you forgave me for that."

"I did. I only brought it up because you're trying to compare it to an entirely different situation. You can't compare me being genuinely afraid with you being a careless asshole." I growled and turned around, I was too angry to look at him. I could feel him getting closer to me until he was pressed against my backside. "Caius get off of me, can you not see that I am furious with you?"

"I know, you're just so gorgeous when you're angry." he said and then he started to suck on his mark and it made my legs a little wobbly.

"Caius. No." I breathed.

"Amethyst. Yes." he murmured and then he gently sucked my earlobe into his mouth.

"Caius. … alright just one more time." and then he picked me up and carried me back to our bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

_**An: so very sorry this took as long as it did **_

_Chapter 6_

Marcus,

I am truly sorry about what happened earlier. Caius and I got a little out of hand and we never got to discussing the topic we came to discuss. Our previous activities took a lot longer than we thought and since the sun is now setting Caius and I are going out to buy me a few articles of clothing. If you are available in an hour or so, when we return, we would very much appreciate it if we could talk then.

Sincerest apologies,

Amethyst

"Previous activities huh?" Caius smirked as he read the note over my shoulder.

"I couldn't very well say that we were having sex Caius, it's improper." I rolled my eyes at him. I threw on the dress and heels Heidi had loaned to me, I'd made sure that Caius didn't rip them.

"I'm sure he knows already but whatever." he shrugged. He snatched the note off of the desk and held my hand as we went to deliver the note to Marcus's office, but when we got there we heard a very familiar, very unwelcome voice.

"Marcus what are you and Caius hiding from me. You know I detest being lied to brother." We heard Aro say on the other side of the door. I quickly slid the note into the top of my dress to conceal it.

"I can't tell you Aro or else it wouldn't be a surprise. You'll love it though I promise." Marcus told him.

"Well … I do love surprises … and if it's as good as you say –"

"Trust me brother it's, as the humans would say, to die for."Aro didn't catch the emphasis Marcus put on the word die.

"Alright then brother don't keep me waiting. I would love to find out what this surprise is." Aro said sounding a lot more chipper and walked out to find Caius and I standing there. I watched as his expression darkened slightly at the sight of me. "Hello Caius. Amethyst. Were you coming to talk to Marcus about my surprise? He's told me it will be quite fascinating indeed. I don't suppose you would give me a hint as to what it is?" he asked.

"No can do brother a surprise just wouldn't be a surprise if you already knew what it was." Caius brushed him off. Marcus stepped out of the room then. "Ah Marcus Amethyst and I have stopped by to let you know that we were on our way to get her a few things and will be back in an hour or so to speak with you."

"Very well Caius I shall see you then." Marcus said. Caius nodded to his brothers and we bid them farewell before taking off through the castle and to their ten car garage, which wasn't really a surprise to me considering the grandeur of the entire castle. I mean seriously the decorations in one hallway cost more than the everything inside of the average human home. Oh and of course all of the cars were overly expensive Italian sports cars. If I know nothing else about the Volturi I know for sure that they spare no expense when it comes to buying things. Even if it's something they don't use.

Caius got into a cherry red Ferrari and started the engine. I quickly got in on the passenger side and he took off through the streets of Italy. Once we were far enough from the castle I turned to Caius.

"That was too close Caius. What are we going to do if he pops up like that while we're discussing our plans?" I said.

"Calm down Amethyst. That's not going to happen. Aro won't find out and he won't suspect a thing." he said.

"It sure didn't seem that way in Marcus's study a minute ago!" I hissed.

"Trust me darling for I've known him far longer than you have. He starts to feel a little threatened when he doesn't know everything, but we have to do is mislead him so that he thinks we're planning some big surprise for him. Like a party or something." Caius reassured.

"Alright, I trust you. Just be careful with all of this my love. I don't want you to get hurt." I sighed.

"Of course my dear, you have nothing to worry about."


	7. Please Help

An: Hey guys! So I've been tossing around a few ideas for a new story and I pretty much got the plot down (though I am open to suggestions) I'm just stuck on figuring out who the characters are. This is another Twilight fic though my main character will be OC I WAS thinking maybe Genevieve or Mercy for her name. I am also stuck on which twilight guys I want her to be involved with so if this little snippet intrigues you and you'd like to see more please drop some names in the reviews. Who would you like to see in this story?

_November 11, 1895_

_Father,_

_ I know, as your daughter and a member of this family, that I have a duty to you as well as my people...but I have come to realize that my true duty, is to my heart. The path you are trying to force me down will lead to nothing but despair for me. I've found real love with a man below my rank. But I know in my heart that a life in poverty with him will be far better than a life lived in luxury with the man you have chosen for me, and so I must leave. I must live my own life._

_ I'm so sorry,_

Thank you guys for your time and any help that you give me.

P.s. The next chapter for My Twisted Romance will be posted on Sunday.


	8. Chapter 7

_**An: Enjoy my lovelies...**_

_Chapter 7_

My shopping trip with Caius was...entertaining. He was so obviously bored and very grouchy because we had to be around the "stupid humans". However he did seem to perk up a lot when we walked into a lingerie shop. In fact I didn't have to do any work in there because he picked out everything for me. I couldn't help but laugh at his antics. Complain through most of the trip and then suddenly switch modes when I'm shopping for underwear. Typical. Our meeting with Marcus was eventful, we now have a solid plan on how and when we planned to attack. We knew that we couldn't just rely on our hope that as soon as the guard was no longer under Chelsea's fog that they would help us so we had to call in a few allies, but the only to get them in Volterra without causing suspicion was to figure out a good enough reason for all of them to suddenly show up. We decided to tell Aro that the surprise we were planning was to have a ball since he adores large parties, especially ones thrown in his honor. So in exactly three days the throne room would be covered in decorations and crowded with vampires.

Among the number of allies we'd called were the Egyptian coven, which consisted of Amun his mate Kebi, Benjamin(the only gifted one) and his mate Tia. Next we had the Irish coven, with their leader Siobhan her mate Liam and Maggie who had the ability to know when someone was lying. These two covens only agreed to come out of loyalty to Marcus. It was like that with most everyone though since Caius didn't have the best reputation. He had a millennia long mean streak, not that I cared. I love how sadistic he can be, it's actually a huge turn on for me. Watching him torture the criminals that come through here is the hottest thing on the planet, but anyways let me get back on track before I have to go find him and rip his clothes off.

I decided it wouldn't hurt to call a few friends of mine to help us as well so I called the most qualified bad asses I could think of. The captain and his wife.

I'd met Peter and Charlotte on a trip I took to the U.S. a while back and we became close almost immediately. We even had a bit of a thing the three of us for about a year before I decided to move on. That was some of the best sex I'd ever had, though neither of them could ever be as good as Caius is.

When I told them of our plans they agreed immediately. They were both sick of Aro too. Everything was falling perfectly into place.

"Amethyst darling?" I heard Caius call for me breaking me out of my thoughts. I ran to him and kissed him roughly with all the passion that had built up inside of me. "Mmm, what was that for?"

"What? I can't be happy to see you?" I teased him.

"Only if you plan to follow through with what that kiss just promised me." He smirked.

"Oh you know I will." I let my fingertips graze the growing bulge in his pants.

"Not yet lover." He groaned "I actually came to see if you wanted to go hunt with me. It's been a while since you last fed." His brow creased with concern and I smiled sweetly.

"Awww you're worried about me." I giggled.

"Of course I am. You're my mate I'll always worry about you. However if you tell anyone that I said that I'll have no problem punishing you for it." He winked.

"Now I like the sound of that." I smiled as was left the castle, running through the forest to the next city to hunt.

Soon we stumbled upon a couple having sex in the backseat of their car. This was absolutely perfect, the blood was always sweeter when our prey was on the brink of sexual release. Caius punched out the window and dragged them both out of the car kicking and screaming. He tossed the woman to me and I quickly bit into her and drank her dry. Caius was finished as quickly as I was so we tossed the bodies back in the car and set it on fire. I looked over at him and saw that there was a little blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes so that I could lick it off. I pulled back to look at his face and even though we'd just fed his eyes were pitch black and smoldering. I leaned in again to whisper in his ear.

"Catch me if you can." And then I took off into the forest trying to lose him in the trees. I looked back and when I didn't see him following me I slowed down a little and let my guard down only to have him jump from a tree and tackle me. He had every item of clothing on my body ripped to shreds in 3 seconds flat but he left my heels on my feet. I think he might have a thing about shoes. I pulled his shirt off of him barely managing to keep it in tact since I knew I'd most likely be wearing it back to the castle considering he murdered my clothes.

I quickly undid his pants and pushed them down to his ankles. There was no need for any extensive foreplay do to the fact that we'd been working up to this since before we left the castle so he swiftly plunged his hard length into my dripping wet sex. I let out a loud scream and moan with every rough thrust he gave until finally we both orgasmed. He laid there on top of me for a while breathing heavily as I ran my fingers through his hair. Once we both calmed down he got off me and pulled me up to stand. I went over and grabbed his shirt from the branch it was hanging on while he pulled his pants up. I quickly buttoned it up and walked back over to him.

"Well I'll be damned if that is sexy." He said. I smirked and grabbed his hand.

"Come my king, it's time to get home."

_**An: Sharing is caring so don't forget to review!**_


	9. New story

I just wanted to let everyone know that my new story, Give Me Love, is up and ready to be read. I am very excited about it and I hope you all love it as much as I do. Also since this is a new story I was originally planning on posting another chapter on Monday but seeing as I will be too engrossed in the Teen Wolf marathon to post anything you will be getting the new chapter on Sunday instead as well as the next chapter of My Twisted Romance. Thank you all so much for your continued support of my stories I hope you all have a blessed day.

~Lexi-DeAnne Clearwater

P.s. Does anyone else love the Teen Wolf tv series as much as I do, because I think it's freaking amazing and I love that they didn't immediately go for the werewolves vs vampires thing that I expected when it first started. Stiles gives me life I freaking love him and I think Tyler Posey's jaw is perfectly crooked he's gorgeous. Lol anyway make sure you read and review the new story.


	10. Chapter 8

**_An: So so so so so sorry for the wait, my mind has just been totally blocked on this story. I hope you all enjoy it._**

_Chapter 8_

Today is the day. It is finally time to put our plans in motion. Vampires arrived from all corners of the world to attend our "ball". I'd chosen a long purple dress with a dip in the back that stopped at my butt leaving my back exposed. It also had a split on my right leg that came up to my hip. I paired it with a pair of studded black pumps and curled my hair. After getting dressed I helped Caius tie the white tie I'd chosen for him to wear with his purple shirt. His hair was slicked back and sexy and it took all of my strength not to rip his clothes and have him right now.

"I know that look." He said and placed a soft lingering kiss on my lips. "Not now darling. We've got an asshole to take care of."

"Of course my love I was simply admiring your physique." I smirked.

"Sure darling." He chuckled. There was a knock on our door then. "I bet that's Marcus."

I went to open the door and sure enough, Marcus was standing there with an actual smile on his face.

"Afton and Chelsea have both been taken care of. They hadn't even seen me coming, I doubt either of them had ever seen me move as quickly as I did. It was exhilarating, I almost forgot what those speeds were like." I hugged Marcus and thanked him.

"Are you both ready to head down? The guests are starting to arrive." Marcus asked.

"Oh yes, we were just finishing up. Let's go." I said to them.

We all walked down together and knocked at Aro's door to ask if he was ready, and of course he wasn't. He was still trying to figure out what to wear. We all chuckled at that and continued on to greet our guests.

The Irish coven was first to arrive. They all greeted Marcus happily and Caius just gave them a smile. Liam and Siobhan seemed a little leery at this but Maggie spoke up quickly.

"Do not worry I can feel that he's being genuine." She told them.

"Are you really Caius?" Siobhan asked.

"Yes I am. I've undergone a change as of late and while yes I am still sadistic enough to enjoy the torture of criminals I would like to build the type of bond my brother has with you all and the rest of our allies this evening. I'd like to be...friends." he explained.

"Well then Caius, I'm sure we are all willing to give it a shot." Liam said.

"Would these changes have anything to do with the lovely lady standing next to you?" Maggie smiled.

"Yes indeed they are all because of her. I'd like you to meet my mate, Amethyst." Caius smiled down at me.

"It's lovely to meet you all, even under such circumstances."

"Yes dear. How are we to be going about that exactly." Siobhan asked.

"Just wait for the signal. You'll know it when you see it." Marcus smiled. "For now, you can all head into the throne room where it all will commence."

We waved them on. It all went pretty much the same with all the other guests and became a little monotonous until Peter and Char arrived.

Charlotte squealed as soon as she saw me and came and gave me a kiss so passionate that it immediately had me wet and wanting all the things her tongue could do to me. I kissed her back and my hands fell to her supple ass. She broke the kiss and moved to my ear.

"Mmm Amethyst baby it's been too long." And she gently nibbled my earlobe.

"Hey Char, nice to see you too babe." I moaned a little. " Hi Petey." I winked. I stepped away from Char and wrapped my arms around Caius who had the funniest stupified look on his face. "Guys I'd like you to meet my mate, Caius Volturi."

"He's quite sexy Amethyst maybe we should all meet up after this little shindig is over." She winked at him.

"Sounds great baby. You both can head to the throne room and we'll see you in a little bit." They nodded and Peter smacked my ass when he passed.

"Um darling," Caius cleared his throat. "what was that?"

"Oh um, Charlotte, Peter, and I had a thing when I went to visit the U.S. a while back."

"We are definitely inviting them to stay." He said. A few guests later a group of vampires with golden eyes came in. Caius and Marcus were immediately tense.

"Hello Cullens, welcome to Volterra." Marcus said.

"Thank you, Marcus, it is a pleasure to see you both." The leader nodded at Caius. "Am I wrong in assuming this is your mate Caius?" He leered at me. I don't like him. Caius nodded but didn't say a word.

"Well, I guess my family and I will excuse ourselves to the throne room. Good day." He said.

"Who the hell invited them?" Caius growled as soon as they were far enough away.

_**AN: So there it is guys please review and let me know what you think. On a side note for a possible later chapter, *wink wink*, I can't decide if Caius is way too dominant over his mate to let her have sex with Peter (due to his comment in chapter 3), or if he just wants Charlotte so bad for a night that he just doesn't care. Let me know what you think.**_


End file.
